Lost in the Outland
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After chasing Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu, Kion and his friends get lost in the Outland.


One day at the Prideland, the Lion Guard are patrolling to see if any danger can occurr. Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri are with them as well.

Kion said, "Alright guys, just make sure to keep an eye out for any danger."

Zuri sighed and said, "This is pretty boring."

Kion said, "What?"

Zuri said, "I mean, nothing bad ever happen in the Prideland. So, why waste your time?"

Fuli said, "Uh, in case you haven't notice, a lot of bad things happened to the Prideland."

Ono said, "Especially Janja who keep coming to the Prideland everytime."

Kiara said, "So, what do you do if danger doesn't come?"

Bunga said, "Well, nothing. It good to have the Prideland in a peace side."

Kion said, "But you can never be too careful."

Janja said, "Oh really."

The gang turned around and saw Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu.

Kion gasped and said, "What are you doing here Janja?"

Janja said, "Hehehehehehehe! We're just taking back what ours."

Fuli said, "Oh yeah, well think again."

Beshte said, "You can't defeat us for no matter what you do."

Chungu said, "He's not talking about you Lion Guard. He's talking about those three ladies cub."

Tifu said, "Wait, you mean us."

Cheezi said, "Yeah."

Kion said, "Hey, leave Kiara and her friends out of this."

Janja said, "Hehehehehehehe! I think those three can't even fight us."

Zuri said, "What?"

Ono said, "How dare you talk to the queen like that you crazy mule."

Janja said, "That Hyneas to you Mr. Banana Beak."

Kion said, "Enough. You better get back to the Outland or you'll be blown away."

Janja said, "Go ahead. Give me your best shot."

Kion set in position to do the roar. Soon, Kiara stopped him and said, "Kion wait."

Kion said, "What?"

Kiara said, "Those three had just made a big mistake about us three ladies."

Chungu said, "Oh yeah. Well what are you gonna do about it?"

Tifu said, "Come on girls. Let get em."

So Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri chased Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu to the Outland. The Lion Guard followed them as well. Soon, they went to the Outland territory. Soon, they went deeper and deeper. Soon, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu left and the others had lost them.

Kiara said, "Drat, they left."

Tifu said, "Don't worry. We'll find them next time."

Beshte said, "Uh, maybe we don't need to find them next time."

Kiara said, "What you mean?"

Beshte said, "Because it seems like that we have now enter the Outland."

Bunga said, "So, it not so bad. All we have to do is walk back from the way we came."

Kion said, "Then let go."

So they all started to head back to the Prideland. For hours, they wondered around the Outland. Soon, they now realized that they got lost in the Outland.

Ono said, "Uh guys, I think we're lost."

Fuli said, "What?"

Kion said, "Are you sure?"

Ono said, "Well, we've been walking for hour and we couldn't find home."

Tifu said, "Oh no. How are we ever gonna get back?"

Zuri said, "I'm scared."

Kion said, "Don't worry. We just need to ask for direction. Ono, check to see if any lions are at the Outland that can help us."

Ono said, "Affirmative."

So Ono checked to see if anyone else is at the Outland. Soon, he spotted three lion cub.

Ono said, "Hey guys, I found some lions that can help us."

Kion said, "Great, let go."

So they all went to find the three lion. Soon, they found them. Kiara got shocked to see that one of them looked familiar.

Kion said, "Alright, let go asked them."

Kiara said, "No Kion wait."

Kion said, "What is it?"

Kiara said, "You see that young male lion over there."

Kion said, "Yeah."

Kiara said, "I know him. I first met him when I was young."

Bunga said, "Oh, so it sound like someone had a crush on him."

Kiara said, "I do not."

Bunga said, "Oh yes you do."

Kion said, "Alright already. Let just asked them first. Come on."

So they all went straight to them. The three lion turned around and saw some animals. Kovu was shocked to see that Kiara came back.

Kovu said, "Kiara, is that you?"

Kiara said, "Kovu."

So the two went closer to each other and soon they hugged each other.

Kiara said, "I missed you Kovu."

Kovu said, "It been a while."

Vitani said, "Oh brother."

Kovu said, "So, who's your friends?"

Kiara said, "This is my brother Kion. He is the leader of the Lion Guard. This is Bunga, the bravest honey badger, Fuli the fastest cheetah, Besthe, the strongest hippo, and Ono, the keenest of sight. Also, these are my friends Tifu and Zuri."

Kovu said, "It nice to meet you all. This is my sister Vitani and my older brother Nuka."

Vitani said, "Hi."

Nuka said, "How it going?"

Tifu said, "We sort of got lost after we chased Janja to the Outland."

Kovu said, "Janja. Man, I hate him. He think he's so smart."

Kion said, "Well, unleast that one thing we have in common."

Fuli said, "Alright, well enough chit chat. Can you three help us find our way back to the Prideland?"

Nuka said, "Well we could, but I don't think our mother would like that."

Bunga said, "Why not?"

Vitani said, "Because she doesn't like any of the Outsiders helping Pridelanders."

Tifu said, "Well, that doesn't seem fair."

Kion said, "I say we reason with her."

Kovu said, "Are you sure you wanna do that?"

Beshte said, "It a worth to try."

Nuka said, "Alright. Allow us to escort you there."

So Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka took them to see Zira. As they made it, Zira saw her children with a couple of Pridelanders with them. She said, "My children, what have you bring to the Outland?"

Vitani said, "Mom, this is Kion and his friends. They're all Pridelanders."

Nuka said, "They sort of got lost and they need to find their way back."

Zira said, "Wait, did you just say Pridelanders?"

Kovu said, "Uh, yeah."

Kiara said, "Uh Kovu, I don't think you should say that we're Pridelanders."

Kovu said, "Why not?"

Beshte said, "Because, both of those land are enemies."

Kovu said, "Whoops."

Zira started to attack the Pridelanders. Later, Kion fight back at Zira. Soon, he claw her eye and causing her fo faint. Kion and the other ran as fast as they can to get away from her. Kovu, Nuka, and Vitani followed them as well. Soon, they went even deeper and deeper to the Outland. They soon got even more lost.

Kiara said, "Okay, I think we lost her."

Kion said, "Yeah, way a go Kovu."

Kovu said, "Me, what did I do?"

Fuli said, "You just had to open your big mouth and say that we're Pridelanders."

Kovu said, "Well, you're the one who came here in the first place."

Vitani said, "Alright, let all calm down."

Kovu said, "But they started it."

Vitani said, "I know that, but fighting is not gonna solve anything."

Ono said, "Speaking of which, I think we got even more lost than ever."

Zuri said, "Oh no. If we can't get home, what will happened to the Prideland?"

Kiara said, "I'm sure nothing bad will happen."

Bunga said, "Yeah, but what will happen to us? We're lost and we have no food."

Nuka said, "Well, unleast some of us ate already."

Kion said, "This is not about who and who didn't eat. We need to find a way to get back to the Prideland."

Tifu said, "But how? We're way far off from the Hyneas territory."

Fuli said, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but since I'm the fastest, I can just run and run until I find home. Be right back."

So Fuli ran as fast as she could to find the way home.

Kiara said, "Okay so, what should we do?"

Ono said, "Well, we could always walk on paws."

Zuri said, "But that will make us more lost."

Kion said, "Well we won't make it back to the Prideland by standing. Come on."

So Kion and the others started walking to find their way back to the Prideland. Soon, they walked for hours and they still couldn't find the Prideland.

Kiara said, "Kion, I'm hungry and my paws hurt."

Kion said, "Oh, but we can't stop now. We gotta get back to the Prideland."

Vitani said, "But we've been walking for hour."

Beshte said, "And where is Fuli? She should've been back by now."

Soon, Fuli came back for the report.

Kion said, "Hey Fuli, did you figure out how to get back to the Prideland?"

Fuli said, "Sorry guys. I couldn't find it anywhere."

Ono said, "Oh, you're parents are probably getting worried by now."

Nuka said, "Not to mention the pride. I'm hungry."

Kion said, "Guys, relax. I'm sure we can survive without food."

Tifu said, "Not all of us."

Zuri said, "Oohhh, we're all gonna die out here."

Kion said, "Guys, snap out of it. There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure we can find the way back home sooner or later."

Vitani said, "Or, we might die out here in the heat."

Bunga said, "Don't worry Vitani. Remember, Hakuna Matata."

Kiara said, "Oh brother."

Ono said, "Hmm, I got an idea. Maybe I can go high up in the sky and see if I can find the way home."

Kion said, "What?"

Kiara said, "But that's too dangerous."

Ono said, "Danger, ha. I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. HA HA HA HA!"

Nuka said, "But you do realized that the higher you go the less oxygen you'll get."

Ono said, "Don't worry. It'll be quick."

So Ono flew way up in the sky and began searching for the Prideland. Later, he had spotted a Pride Rock near the horizon. He flew down to tell the others.

Ono said, "Hey guys, I found it."

Kion said, "Great, let go."

So they all went followed Ono and head back to the Prideland.

Tifu said, "We did it."

Bunga said, "Home sweet home."

Kion said, "Thanks Ono."

Ono said, "No problem."

Vitani said, "Well, we gotta get back home too."

Beshte said, "Are you sure? Don't you wanna come with us?"

Kovu said, "We could, but I don't think king Simba is gonna like it."

Fuli said, "Well, we'll see ya later than."

Nuka said, "It been nice meeting you."

So Vitani, Nuka, and Kovu went back home to the Outland and the rest went back home to Pride Rock.

The End.


End file.
